The Return of Menendez
by The Super Shepherd
Summary: Seven agents are sent to capture Tinkles and Kitty. Tinkles and Kitty are no longer a problem cause there is now a threat even worse than both the cats combined.
1. Chapter 1

Four canine and three feline agents were patrolling an area in Germany. It was night time and there appeared to be nothing else around. They saw an area that had some rogue cats guarding the perimeter. They slowly sneaked past the guards using the metal fences and vehicles around them. They had to be extremely careful. They couldn't fight this many cats. When they reached an open area that had no cats insight they thought the coast was clear. Then a light shined on them. They looked and saw Mr Tinkles and Kitty Galore on a limo. "Well did you really think that you could ambush us? Well you thought wrong." Tinkles said. "Why don't you all run along and not disturb our plans." Kitty said. Before anyone could react a large anthro landed on top of the limo. When the two evil cats looked they were surprised by the canines size. "Who the heck are you?" Tinkles asked. The canine didn't speak. But he pulled out a Dead Specimen Reactor 5000 with iron sights and shot multiple rogue cats and one dog agent. That's when Tinkles, Kitty, and the agents ran for their lives. Multiple cats tried to fight the canine, but the only result was their death. The two evil cats and remaining agents hid behind one of the vehicles. "Who the hell was that?" One of use feline agents asked. "I don't know, but we have proof of this. I recorded what I could." One of the dog agents said. One of the cat agents peeked his head over the truck to see if the canine was still there. Then I bullet blew the cats head to bits as the others screamed. Then they had to make a run for the transport pod. They ran as fast as the could while they heard the canine shoot more rogue cats.

After they made it they arrived in Dog HQ. Where they saw Lou and Tab waiting for them. "You capture Tinkles and Kitty. Good work. Where are the rest of you?" Lou asked as he noticed that two of the agents were missing. "Sir. We didn't capture them. They escaped with us." One of the dog agents said. "Escaped what?" Tab asked. "We were caught in there perimeter. Then a canine came out of nowhere and pulled out a gun and killed all the rogue cats, one of our dogs and one of our MEOWS agents. I even recorded what I could get." The dog said as he handed Lou his collar.


	2. Chapter 2

Diggs woke up when he heard his collar beeping. He tried to ignore it so he could continue sleeping. When he realized that it wasn't gonna stop he groaned before getting up and stretching. Diggs looked outside and complained. "It's too early." Diggs said. He could still hear the annoying beeping. "What is it?" He asked as he answered the call. "You're needed at HQ. It's important." Lou said. Diggs sighed. "What's so important?" Diggs asked. "You'll see." Was all Lou said before he cut the communications. Diggs sighed before he he open the door closed it. He walk inside his dog house before he activated the pod. He dropped in and sped towards HQ. Diggs enjoyed the fast ride. It wasn't long until he arrived. He got out of the pod and activated the paw scan. "Welcome, agent Diggs." It said before the door opened. Diggs saw Butch and Shadow waiting for him. "Follow is Diggs." Butch said as he led the way to Lou's office. When they arrived they saw Catherine and Lou waiting for him. "Okay so what's this about?" He asked. "Three hours ago we sent four dog agents and three MEOWS agents to capture Tinkles and Kitty." Lou was cut off by the rookie. "Hold on did they fail or something?" Diggs asked. "Don't interrupt rookie." Shadow said sternly. "No. An unknown canine attacked them both killing all the hench cats. And one dog and MEOWS agent. The remaining agents managed to escape. I want you to hunt this canine down." Lou said. "Do we proof of that?" Diggs asked. "Yes. One of the agents recorded everything after he canine made his appearance." Lou said before he closed the blinds and the screen showed the footage. They watched as the canine landed on the limo and killed two agents and multiple hench cats. Diggs recognized the canine. "Menedez?"Diggs asked no one in particular. Everyone looked at him strangely. Before anyone could react they were receiving a transmission. They didn't have to answer it cause it showed a human in large black juggernaut armor. "Hello idiots. And Diggs." Menedez said. "Okay. There are times when I don't get it. Why did you attack us?" Diggs asked. "Both agencies are nothing more than a waste of time. I thought they couldn't get any dumber. Then they made that clown leader." He said pointing at Lou. "Who are you calling clown?" Lou asked offended. "Quiet doom machine! No one was talking to you!" Menedez said disrespectfully. "Hey how do you know that?!" Lou asked in anger. "I've been watching you all. I know things. Like how Butch's owner left him. And you thought Tinkles would let your family go." He said. Butch and Lou's eyes went wide. "I'm out." Menedez said before he cut communications. "Man. I never thought I've had to deal with the psychopath." Diggs said. Everyone looked at him. "How do you know him kid?" Butch asked. "It's too long of a story. That's all I'll say." Diggs said before the screen showed a message. It said. _"Shadow. Stop acting like you hate Diggs. You're ruining your chances with him._ " Shadow blushed and everyone looked at him. "What does Menedez mean by chances?" Diggs asked. Shadow chuckled nervously. "I...never...really... hated you." He said nervously. Diggs eyes went wide when he realized what he meant. "So..." Was all he could say. "This is kinda awkward." Shadow said. "Well I gotta go and get ready for finding Menedez. Wherever he is. Wanna come?" Diggs asked. Shadow's ears perked up when he was asked that question. "Really?" He asked. "Yes." Was all Diggs said. "Okay." Shadow said as he walked next to Diggs and fireworks went up in his head. He couldn't be happier.

When they arrived at Shane's house Diggs opened the door and let Shadow in. "So how are we gonna track Menendez?" Shadow asked. "That I don't know. Until we find him do you wanna spend some time together?" Diggs asked. Shadow smiled and walked up to the German Shepherd and licked his cheek. "Why not?" He asked before he pushed Diggs against the wall, but they made sure to be quiet. Shadow kissed the rookie senseless before he licked his neck. Diggs moaned as he felt Shadow's tongue explore his body. Shadow tongue kissed Diggs before they locked muzzles. Shadow pushed his tongue into Diggs's mouth and licked his teeth. Diggs moaned as his new boyfriend licked his fangs. Once they were done they layed close together on the couch. The wolf and the Shepherd cuddled and Shadow made sure he was on top of Diggs to keep him warm and comfortable. "I love you Shadow." Diggs said. "I love you too Diggs." Shadow said before he rested his head on top of Diggs's head, then they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
